Not Innocent
by Party Poisonn
Summary: "You won't be innocent if you do this." Allen shivered as the man slithered his finger up Allen's stomach all the way to his neck. That's when Allen realized his shirt was gone.   "But you don't know what I'm going to do. Do you?" the man sang.


"Where am I?" Allen Walker swallowed tensely when he noticed the position he was in. His eyesight was flooded by darkness. The fact that his wrists and ankles were aching and stretched out gave off the quick hint that he was tied down or… cuffed down… or… something. He wasn't entirely sure.

"You're in my lab. Guess which part you play in this situation?" an eerie voice spoke softly. Allen stayed under a blanket of silence. He knew the answer to that sickening question.

"You're my dissect-ee. And I am the dissector. I've always wanted to see the insides of a cursed one." The voice teased. Allen tugged on his restraints, "You better let me go. I can destroy you in two seconds without effort!"

"No you won't. You wouldn't kill an innocent human would you?"

"You won't be innocent if you do this." Allen shivered as the man slithered his finger up Allen's stomach all the way to his neck. That's when Allen realized his shirt was gone.

"_But you don't know what I'm going to do. Do you?_" the man sang. Allen squirmed, "I-I'm warning you…" The man only snickered a little and held a freezing cold blade to Allen's naked stomach.

Allen wasn't sure what came first. His shriek of agony or the blade dipping into his ribcage.

"I apologize for not having any anesthesia. You'll just have to endure." The man slit two flaps out of Allen's fragile skin like when you dissect a frog. Allen bit down on his lower lip until he punctured it. Tears were forming and streaming down his face. Stein jabbed the knife into Allen's normal hand. "Need something to bite down on, sweetheart?" The man asked politely. He didn't wait for Allen to answer as he yanked the blindfold over Allen's mouth. The beaming lights poured onto Allen's eyes and his eyes became uncomfortably sore. He finally stole a glance at the sick man. His face had stitches down one side of his face from his forehead to his chin. He had rounded glasses and a screw jabbed into his head. Allen hesitantly took a glance at his wounds. He sobbed uncontrollably. "Shh…" the stitched man planted a gentle kiss on Allen's forehead. Allen gasped for his breaths and turned away.

The stitched man twirled the knife through Allen's intestines like Spaghetti. Allen moaned, however it was drowned out with the gag.

"Hmmm… How disappointing. Your intestines aren't much different from mine or anyone else's." The stitched man frowned, "But you are still a fascinating creature." He moved his knife to Allen's "special arm" and carved into the bone like a jack-o-lantern. Allen whimpered and pulled on his restraints. The stitched man laughed cheerfully, "How interesting! Look at this." The muscle looked like the inside of a dripping red spaghetti squash. The bone was relatively normal. The pain was like a shockwave that wracked Allen's entire body, down to the core.

"What the…?" the man mumbled to himself, but Allen was to busy writhing. Suddenly, a green shock of light hit the man. He stumbled back. "Shit! What the hell?"

Allen cried out and felt the skin of his arm shift back to it's original shape. He sighed in relief as the pain subsided.

"FASCINATING!"

The interjection startled Allen enough to wince. "mm?"

"What do you mean 'mm?'? You're fucking arm just healed _itself_," he grinned, "This is amazing. A second look perhaps?"

Allen's eyes widened. The man pressed the knife back against Allen's arm. Before Allen could whimper, the green shock hit the fucked up scientist again; his holler quickly transitioned too a chuckle with high enthusiasm. "What. The. fuck~?"

_It must be the Innocence_ Allen thought _thank you Innocence… thank you…_

"Well I must thank you. You saved me from wasting some unneeded thread to sew you up."

The exorcist rolled his eyes, blinking away tears.

"Oh well, moving on… Now for my favorite part…" The stitched man tugged on Allen's pants. Allen screamed for help but it was useless because of the damned gag. Eventually, the stitched man yanked Allen's jeans to his ankles. _Since when do I wear jeans? _ Allen shivered. The stitched man flipped Allen over swiftly. _No… no this can't happen to me. Please God! Please! _Allen screamed in his thoughts.

The next thing Allen knew he was moaning with not pleasure- but terror. The stitched man's length reached deep inside him. Allen shook violently as he was thrusted against the lab table he was pinned to. The sickening stitched man moaned with pleasure and the sound burned in Allen's ears. The stitched man slid his tongue along Allen's neck. The rest was a faded blur to Allen.

The stitched man finished and pulled his clothes back on. "Was I good?" the stitched man grinned. Allen screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh. Well I guess this is going to be a long night for you."


End file.
